


keep painting roses red until you're dead

by thebadwitch13



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Insanity, Madness, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadwitch13/pseuds/thebadwitch13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When our heros fall, so do their minds. A shattered looking glass leads to Alice hearing voices...<br/>(Note: it's a poem)</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep painting roses red until you're dead

“ But I don’t want to go among mad people,' Alice remarked.

'Oh, you can’t help that,' said the Cat. 'We’re all mad here. I’m mad. You’re mad.'

‘How do you know I’m mad?’ said Alice.

‘You must be’, said the Cat. 'or you wouldn’t have come here. ”

-Lewis Carroll

chocolate love

drips raspberry blood

eat me drink me obscene

unseen lies  fill

empty places between

 

ashes and wine

tea laced cyanide

one side makes you bigger

one side makes you smaller

swallow follow me down down down

 

earl gray green tea

whisper truth won’t you lie to me

no room, no room

_say what you mean_

well why don’t you mean what you say

 

cup cracks

fall to the floor

_your hair wants cutting_

off with your head

_we’re all mad here my dear my dear_

keep painting roses red until you’re dead

until you’re…


End file.
